Today's telecommunication networks are very complex systems that provide communication services for millions of people every day. Telecommunications service providers are constantly monitoring, analyzing, and configuring their networks to ensure that the services provided are consistent with their business goals and supplier and vendor agreements. For example, in a call routing network that sets up calls, network devices such as switches and call routing equipment, are configured to route in accordance with customers' service plans, supplier or vendor agreements, and available network infrastructure (e.g., available trunks). Despite best efforts in configuring network devices to achieve the desired goals, calls are not always routed as desired.
For numerous reasons, a given call may be routed in a manner that is not planned or optimal. For example, a preferred trunk may become inoperable for some reason. In this case, the call will be routed onto another trunk or rejected. The desired trunk may be a lower cost route, or a vendor-preferred trunk, whereas the trunk that is selected may be a higher cost, or not vendor-preferred. Network service providers configure the devices to use the preferred routes, but must also configure devices to choose alternate routes if the preferred route(s) are not available. In order to meet business objectives, network service providers typically want to know how calls are actually routed.
Network service provider personnel, of varying levels, would like to be able to quickly determine how calls are being routed. For example, executives will want to know if the lowest cost routes are being used consistently, and whether routes are being selected according to vendor agreements. Network operations personnel may want to know whether calls are being routed according to the configurations of the devices and whether changes have been made to the network that are causing incorrect routing. Marketing personnel may want to know about call routing volumes and trends to inform marketing decisions. In addition, network service providers may want to know what changes, if any, could be made to meet current or new objectives.
Currently, no systems are available that allow for quick and easy viewing of how calls are being set up through networks. Although switches generate call detail records (CDRs) for every call, and although there are some systems that can gather such CDR data, the gathered CDR data is very difficult to view and quickly understand. Such gathered CDR data is typically recorded on a call-by-call basis and includes large numbers of data items that are often not important to the analysis. Because the amount of CDR data is so large and the presentation is at the individual call level, network administrators are often unable to use the data to determine if, and how closely, network service objectives are being met.